blankearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Of Cigarettes
Of Cigarettes & Copulation is the second book in the Blank Earth series by Todd Dawson-Cooper. Book Description Two years after the events of Blank Earth, Jacob Delsin has been faced with the death of his wife and once again finds himself withdrawn into a reclusive life of alcoholism and promiscuity. The world blurs away until one cold winter night when Jacob meets a pale, fragile and sardonic young girl. After exchanging banter, the two connect for a seemingly meaningless hookup and he thinks nothing of it when she disappears the next morning, but it isn't very long before trouble begins to follow in her wake and interfere with Jacob's otherwise menial existence. Forced his hand in violence; Jacob finds himself in the centre of an all-out street war involving a high stakes conspiracy of political extortion, nepotism and embezzlement under the thumb of a rich and imposing criminal empire. With a target now on his head, Jacob is sent down an unwitting path of unforgiving vigilantism, fighting alone against the world around him before he ultimately finds assistance from the elusive femme fatale herself; May Lawson. As the gamble for their lives becomes ever higher, enemies await on every street corner, the duo are soon aided by a secretive motley crew of others who wish the see the system of corruption collapse; such as retiring police detective Chuck Garland, alcoholic private investigator Lyla Painter, notorious street gang leader Elijah T. Cole and motorcycle club vice-president Travis Renton, who supplies Jacob and May with a steady arsenal of weapons as they plan a loud, violent counterattack. But with eyes and ears in almost every corner of the Big Apple's infrastructure, it's truly on left upon Jacob and May to forge an unsteady alliance, keep their heads down and trust no one but each other as they slowly work their way closer to victory from the shadows, one kill at a time. Characters Characters confirmed to appear in Of Cigarettes & Copulation are as follows: Main Characters * Jacob Delsin (dies) * May Lawson (first appearance) * Chuck Garland (first appearance) * Lyla Painter (first appearance) * Travis Renton (first appearance) * Elijah T. Cole (first appearance) * Sophia Procter (flashbacks only, dies) Allies * John Roxton (first appearance) * Pablo Fuentes (first appearance, dies) * Jennifer Mulgrew (first appearance) * Kevin 'Gauge' Lesler (first appearance, dies) * Quint Schraeder (first appearance, dies) * Heather Finley (first appearance) * Tony Santoro (first appearance, dies) * Emily Kaufman (cameo) Sacchitello Crime Family * Michael Sacchitello (first appearance, dies) * Ryan Stansfield (first appearance) * Anthony Sacchitello (first appearance, dies) * Vincent Akiyama (first appearance, dies) * Weston Harringfield (first appearance) Hell's Riders MC * Johnny Winston (first appearance) * Keith Tragnetti (first appearance) * Shane Cohle (first appearance) * Émile Hart (first appearance) * Dean Mulgrew (first appearance) East Village Vice Kings * Julien 'J.L' Little (first appearance) * Kyle 'Orleans' Greggs (first appearance) * Waylon 'Combo' Carver (first appearance) * Omar 'Little O' Moreland (first appearance, dies) Sophia's Family * Brenda Rainford (flashback only) * Harper Procter (flashback only) * Derek Rainford (flashback only) * Samuel Procter (flashback only) * Stephen Procter (flashback only) * Elisa Valentine (flashback only) * Amelia Rainford (flashback only) Pablo's Family * Idania Fuentes (first appearance) * Miguel Fuentes (first appearance) * Sasha Fuentes (first appearance) * Eva Fuentes (first appearance)